B is for Bibliophile
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: DRABBLE The book is his legacy, his life, and maybe his lies.


_Hi there! :D So among my 28 Days prompts, there was one where I had to do one of the joke "pairings" listed. I chose BokomonBook, and here we are :P. This is also for the Monthly Restrict "Use all letters of the alphabet except one" and most importantly my giftfic to Zero for the second part of the Valentine Day Gift Exchange. All of the above are from the Digimon Fanfiction Challenge Forums btw._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I own books. Lots of lots of books, many of which I still need to read..._

B is for Bibliophile

"_If I had not existed, someone else would have written me, Hemingway, Dostoyevsky, all of us." -William Faulkner_

_A is for Agnimon, whose fire led the way_

_B is for BurningGreymon, who kept the evil ones at bay_

Bokomon felt strange writing this. His main goal in his little digital life was to write the tome that would guide the future (past?) heroes from the human world, yet here he was, writing an alphabet book based on the subject. Nor was this his sole side project.

_C is for Celestial, like the three Celestial Digimon_

_D is for Digimon, like you and me, son!_

So Bokomon had not completed his main book yet. It was a bit embarrassing, but understandable. There were so many things to write, and sometimes he could only do a little at time, due to time constraints and other related projects.

_E is for EmperorGreymon, he and MagnaGarurumon made the knights fall,_

_F is for Fractal Code, which make up us all_

There were many things that he both needed and wanted to write. This alphabet book, for example, was for the young Digimon who couldn't grasp the complexity of the real book yet. Other books he had written or was working including collections of specific adventures and updated history tomes. The three celestials had even recruited him to be their scholar, a great honor and occupation itself. But they no longer remembered his friends. No one else did, except him.

_G is for Gotsumon, who made more bad guys pay_

_H is for the Honeybeemon, who sing Kazemon's praises to this day_

…Did working on all this other stuff count as cheating?

_I is for IceDevimon, whose cruelness earned him corruption, _

_J is for JagerLowemon, who brought him destruction._

It's not like the other books weren't connected to the main book anyway. Well, for the most part. There were a couple of fiction and poetry pieces, for when he felt artistic rather than realistic.

_K is for Kazemon, flying on fairy wings_

_L is for Lucemon, wanting to conquer all things_

_M is for Mercurymon, a warrior led astray_

_N is for… _

But Bokomon felt guilty nonetheless. The main book _had_ to be written, even if it took a while. He hasn't realized what a task he had set himself up for, when he accepted his role as the book's author.

_O is for Ophanimon, who called the warriors forth_

_P is for Patamon, Seraphimon's rebirth_

_Q is for…_

_R is for…_

But he had no regrets about taking on this duty. This was for his friends after all. His friends…his friends…they were…

_S is for…_

_T is for…_

_U is for…_

_V is for…_

It was fascinating, seeing the main book develop under his pen. Before, he never would have thought a simple Rookie Digimon like him could scribe such details in both drawings and prose. But as he went on, when the mood was right, he felt the words spill onto the pages and wondered how…

_W is for…_

_X is for…_

_Y is for…_

This project could wait. He needed to go back to his real work.

IIIIII

The friends he wrote about…he wondered how they were doing.

The friends that he wrote about…he wondered if they would ever come.

The friends that he wrote about…did they ever even exist?

But if this story and its many satellites provided inspiration and motivation to all who read it, did it even matter if it was a product of insanity?

Bokomon kept writing.

_IIIIII_

_Heh heh heh...So is Bokomon losing his memory, or his mind? I'll leave that up to you guys XP._

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
